


Here We Are in the Target, and Yonji's Jerking Off

by pkmntrainer_alex



Category: One Piece
Genre: Hand Jobs, Other, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Target, Yonji Jerks Off In Retail Locations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: You make a last-minute run to Target and hear some familiar sounds as you shop.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Yonji/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Here We Are in the Target, and Yonji's Jerking Off

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here we are in the Walmart, and Yonji's Jerking Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747037) by [upsettieddiespaghetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsettieddiespaghetti/pseuds/upsettieddiespaghetti). 



> \- Shout out to @Jaggy_Simp for this idea, I had a lot of fun with this  
> \- This is intended to be a continuation of their work "Here we are in the Walmart, and Yonji's Jerking Off," like a part 2 of sorts

You told yourself you were going to start planning your shopping trips better, to cut back on late night runs. But, y’know, you’re a liar - and so here you are, back at Target again, picking up some clothes after your washer ruined a bunch of essentials. It’s late, maybe about half an hour before closing time, and there aren’t a lot of people around. The noise of the display TVs at the back of the store echoes around you, along with your footsteps, as you head towards clothing. You pass a few people, nobody that acknowledges your existence or even looks at you, and that’s fine.

As you get closer to the clothing section, you hear an odd sound, like a low, heavy groan. You stop in your tracks, thinking it sounds  _ terribly _ familiar - but no, it couldn’t be what you’re thinking, not here. You keep walking, and you catch yourself slowing down, peeking down every aisle for the source of the noise, which grows louder. There are a few choked, breathless groans thrown in there as you keep walking, passing by pajamas, jeans, sweaters, no longer thinking of the few items you came for and zeroing in on the source of the noises. You  _ know _ these noises, you’re sure of it.

Right near the dressing rooms, perfectly halfway between men’s clothes and maternity, there he is. Green hair, broadly muscled, grasping the top shelf directly in front of him with one hand while aggressively pumping his dick with the other. You still have the card he slipped you last time, tucked in your wallet between your driver’s license and your debit card. So Yonji frequented the local Walmart  _ and _ Target, it seemed. Even though you’ve seen almost this exact scene play out in front of you before, your eyes go round and your heart begins to beat faster. Unlike last time, you have no basket to drop to get his attention - so you quickly think of something else.

“We have  _ got _ to stop meeting like this.”

Yonji doesn’t stop for a moment or slow down at all, he just turns his head to glance at you as you walk down the aisle towards him. You walk past hanging shapewear, massive bras, and other intimates - you’re not sure if you’re happy or disappointed it’s not notebooks this time. He gives you a sly smile, his face already flushed, and his blue eyes look you up and down. 

“You have my number. I don’t have yours.” He keeps moving his hand up and down on his cock, and you can see it’s already at full hardness, dripping precum onto his fist, splattering small droplets on the shelves in front of him as he pumps. “You never texted me, so…”

“Pfft.” You want to say something clever in response, but your words escape you. For a moment, you consider walking away, and he lets go of the shelf long enough to grab you and pull you close, kissing you hard on the mouth. It’s just as aggressive and eager as the last time you saw him, and you feel your cheeks beginning to flush as you kiss back. When he lets you go, you stay standing close, feeling his body heat against yours. You know exactly where this is going to go.

Without waiting for him to ask, you reach out and grasp him by the base of his cock, taking over for him just like you did last time. He lets go readily, grabbing onto the shelf in front of him with both hands as his breaths go ragged, punctuated with loud groans you know are carrying through the entire store. Out of the corner of your eye, you see someone with a cart pass by the end of the aisle - and they quickly hustle away without a word. 

“We’re going to get caught,” you murmur, grip his cock tighter as you grow more nervous. Yonji only lets out another groan in response, hips jerking forward slightly.

“Then you better hurry up.”

He had a point. You increase the speed of your motions, taking a brief moment to try and subtly lick your hand to make things move more easily. Yonji shudders when you return your hand to his cock, gliding your fingers up and over the head in a fluid motion, and he bites his bottom lip and closes his eyes. You can tell from the look on his face that he’s enjoying this, just as much as the last time. And what’s more - so are you. 

You grip him tightly, watching each jerk of your hand bring fresh sweat dripping down his face as he lets out groan after groan of pleasure. You like being able to have this effect on someone, even if they’re effectively a stranger to you, and you can’t help but feel slightly aroused yourself as you work his cock, gazing up at his face as your own breathing grows heavier.

“Oh, shit,” he groans after not much longer, clenching his teeth together tightly. You recognize the look on his face, and you way his cock is throbbing in your grip is familiar as well. “I’m gonna - ah, fuck - I’m cumming, I’m -”

He breaks off in an even louder groan as his cock erupts in your hand, coating the undershirts and packages of socks sitting on the shelves. You keep your hand moving, tearing your eyes away from his to watch his cock pulse in your hand with every spurt, and it’s hard not to be impressed by just how much there was. His cum coats the plastic packaging, and it begins to drip onto the floor. As Yonji’s breathing begins to slow and his grip on the shelves loosens, you let go of his cock, pausing to wipe your hand on him like you did last time.

Before you can even touch him, he’s pulled you back into a tight embrace, pressing his tongue into your mouth and clutching at your hair with a hand, his fingernails lightly scraping your scalp and sending shivers through your body. You kiss him back again, lingering for a bit, before you both slowly pull away, him tucking his cock back into his pants and you standing awkwardly, unable to remember what you even came for.

“Are you going to actually text me next time or are you going to make me beg?” Yonji teases, still red-faced and sweating as you finally turn to leave.

“Maybe I’ll just catch you at Ikea or something,” you nervously tease back, feeling quite flushed as well, acutely aware of the card that’s still in your wallet. You’re going to text him this time. You know you will. 


End file.
